ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
West City (Industrial Sector)
The area in West City where most of the shops are, along with the Capsule Corporation. The Soul Saga - Chapter 1 - Aikon Soul Aaron walks out of his house, with his backpack on."Dad, you know I'm still trying to train right?" He asks, turning to his father standing in the doorway. Teru sighs, ruffling the boys hair."Aaron, you're a smart boy. So you should know that you need your education, so you can get a good job, right?" He asks. Aaron frowns."What good is a job if there is no planet to work on?" He asks Teru sighs again, and puts his hand on Aaron's shoulder."Aaron,you know there are people who are stronger than you, that can save the the Earth...I'm not telling you again, you're not training right now. You're going to go to school, and you're going to do a damn good job at it." He says, becoming slightly stern. "Bu-" Aaron says. "No buts Aaron!" He says, pointing towards the direction of the school. Aaron growls."My real parents would let me train!" Aaron yells, running away from the Capsule Corporation. Teru's eyes widen, before he reaches out."Aaron! Come back!....Please..." He says, falling to his knees, before punching the ground."DAMMIT!" He yells, looking down."I-I should have told him....I should have told him everything!" --- Aaron walks towards his school, still sad from earlier."Dad....Why can't you see I'm only trying to help...." "Runt, parents will always think they know what's best for you." Kevryn says leaping from one of the nearby buildings and onto the ground stopping a car from hitting Aaron by stopping it with his foot. "You should also pay more attention, you could have seriously injured this idiot who doesn't know what a brake looks like." he says pushing the car with his foot sending it into reverse just with his push alone. "Plus for good or for ill parents will always want what is best for you in their opinion even if it isn't what you think is best or what you want. So at least cut them some slack a kid your age should probably lighten up a little or they will miss out the fun things in life" Bastion lands at the road side hands behind his head "anyway parental existentialism aside what are you needing us for?" "Well, I called you all with my Scouter because I need helping finding clues about my birth parents, and my family." He says, taking off his glasses, and putting them in a case. Kevryn looks back to see a truck coming and then looks back to the others. "Maybe we shouldn't have this conversation on the road, don't you think?" he asks before flipping the truck over his head and over to the other side of the road missing everyone and the truck flips upright onto its wheels safely. "Dammit, I buckled, he should have blown up." he says annoyed before stepping off of the road and picking up Aaron by his collar taking him off of it as well. "well that is why i am stood at the roadside not the road, seems your still as upfront and tactless as ever Kevryn. Well i suppose i can help just so you don't wind up with yet another scar. You wont have heard it but i had a screaming out when i brought you back here last time so try not to be quite so reckless this time" Bastion walks to the side of the road where Aaron was carried "so do you at least have any leads or anything to go on here?" Aaron is carried over to the sidewalk, and he dusts himself off."Well, we have my Saiyan Ship I came here in...But it's in my backyard, so we'll have to be stealthy." He says, remembering his father. "Tch. Tactless? Don't you forget Tin Man I'm not a good guy like you and the others. I do what I do because it's my job and nothing more." he says. Kevryn looks back and turns on his scouter looking towards Aaron's house and finds only his father's energy signature there. "The good news is that I can only see one parent, the bad news is that it's your father. Hey, Tin Man, can't you make your face disappear and become silent or something?" he asks looking back. "yes or i could just do what my silent form is made for" Bastion concetrates entering his silent form "be back in about 2 seconds" Bastion takes 1 step and dissapears then re-appears a few feet away carrying the ship before he returns to his normal state "i can close the distance between 2 spaces for myself so it is like crossing the distance in one step so what next?" "A-Amazing!" He says, looking at the massive ship."I've never been inside....He's never let me go inside! I probably have Scouters, Armor, and anything from my family in there!" He says, laughing with happiness."Okay, let's go inside." He says, examining it. "Don't get your hopes up kid. When we Saiyans are born we're immediately sent off planet depending on our skill level and sent litrally out of the crib. No armor or scouters, nothing fancy, just our powers." he says watching Aaron try to open the pod. "I can bet you'll find a system that was designed to keep a young infant alive through space but that's about it." he says crossing his arms. "yeah that sounds about right, I'm nowhere near as knowledgable as Kevryn in this subject but it seemed to be both business and a test of strength those who couldnt make it rarely ended up returning anyway. If you can get it open i can try interface with the computer see if i can find the return co-ordinates or at least the mission logs" Bastion examines the saiyan ship as this is the first he has seen up close Aaron opens the ship, and steps inside."Hmmm..." Aaron examines the inside, motioning for his friends to come inside. Looking around, he sees a storage unit. Walking over to it, he opens it to see an array of different colored capsules. He picks up one, and it says "New Model Scouter - Red" He blinks."Well...This is peculiar." He says, placing it back inside. Kevryn immediately raises an eyebrow as a few alarms go off in his head. "New model scouters? Capsules? Saiyans didn't even know about Capsules." he says crossing his arms and turning on his Scouter to check where the father is. "Something tells me your father must have been using it as a storage device of some sort." Zucana floats down. "Not necessarily sent straight off world. That was actually fairly rarely done only done for particularly powerful children being sent to particularly weak planets. Most children were raised on planet or the colonies depending where they were from and trained up as warriors first. Most planets were taken over by the subjugation force, the force I am a part of. I can't say I fully agree with their methods and morals but I am a part of them none the less just like my father. Quite often the child follows the career of the father so honestly this ship Aaron could hold a lot of clues to who exactly your father was. However Capsules are a foreign concept to saiyans if you look in my ship all my armours and scouters were on racks however since getting here I have put them in the much more convenient capsules." He lands on the ground next to Bastion and Kevryn. "But that's only what I think." He says with a knowledgeable smirk. "Sorry I'm late I was a bit of a distance away but I get the jist of why we're here." "right well i can see the central console, Zucana Kevryn anything you would know that would be handy to know when interfacing with the computer of a saiyan ship? wouldn't want it to self destruct instead of fly?" Bastion holds out his palm and a small amount of connective wires interface with the computer "for now i will just access its imformation if you need my attention tap the back of my head as i am going to be streaming quite a bit of data" as he finishes this his eyes glow green and have small data streams going through them Aaron gulps."Well..Just to make sure my Dad hasn't used these for Storage, let's just see what's inside." he says, clicking the opening switch of the capsule, and throwing it up into the air. In the air, there is a puff of smoke, along with a sleek and shining brand new scouter with a red glass. Aaron catches it, and examines it in awe."This...This scouter...It's not even like the ones on Earth!!" He thinks."Where in the universe could this have come from? I'm sure the Planet Trade Organization hasn't even come up with these yet, have they?!" He asks, looking back at Kevryn and Zucana. Kevryn shakes his head. "No, that's gotta be from Capsule Corp's line from Trunks' timeline. Zucana, make sure Bastion doesn't blow up Aaron's only clue, I'm going to inspect the gear." he says taking out what's left and opening up the capsules one at a time and inspecting some of the armor, alot of it older but some newer. "Appears somebody's been playing with your Saiyan tech, kid." Zucana walks up to Bastion. "Will do Kevryn was it?" He turns to Bastion and taps him on the head. "The self destruct sequence is very complex to set off it's not like one big red button essentially you have to trip off a series of switches and it'll send the power cells into overload and the whole thing will explode so just don't send everything to full power. To make the ship fly you simply need someone who can fly it and to use these controls here." He gestures to a set of controls. Bastion turns around "got it, well i'm only accessing its flight and bio data recording so unless there is a secondary defence system its pretty safe to assume i wont be powering up the ship beyond basics" He continues syphoning data eventually his fingers move as if typing after about 5 minutes he starts talking again "right i found the travel manifests, i can't really pinpoint the date it has a bit of a convoluted system but it is almost 50 years ago this first left i dont quite think thats right considering. Cargo consisting of Cilryn. I assume that would be you Aaron. it didnt seem to have much but what is curious there are a few logs from here where it was modified, it seems similar to the design of the patroller ships. Passenger was a single female aged 28 destination indeterminate. Inventory was updated to include those capsules the one of note is the black one apparently containing something important to the soul family." Bastion pauses for a second as his eyes flash green again "damn it the rest is encrypted, this is gonna take a little whoever rigged this up knew what they were doing" Aaron's eyes widen as he listens to what Bastion says, learning more about himself. A small smile grows into a big grin."M-My name...My name is Cilryn!" He says, excitedly. He then blinks."Fi-Fifty years?! That doesn't seem right...This ship has been here for a while, it's probably a malfunction." He says, chuckling. Looking in the Storage Unit, Aaron finds the Black Capsule."The Staff of Souls" Aaron says out loud before clicking it open, and being met with a long sleek black staff. He holds it, feeling it's energies filling him."I-I can feel...I can feel my family before..." A teal aura covers the staff, and trickles up over Aaron. He can hear voices."A-Aikon! What are you doing?!" "Cilryn!!!" "He's weak...He can't do this!" "You're going to do great things one day, my son." Aaron drops the staff, trembling. Kevryn places the armor back into their capsules and notices Aaron freak out. "Runt, everything alright? I honestly wasn't paying any attention, what did I miss?" he asked walking over and dropping the capsules back into the box. Kevryn looked over to Zucana and crossed his arms. "So, you're a Saiyan as well. Which colony did you come from? Oh, my name is Kevryn." he asked. Zucana smiles at Aaron "Well it appears we're making a lot of progress, we'll know who you are in no time Aaron. Shouldn't be too hard. Don't stress we're very close as is only a little bit more information and we'll know exactly who you and your parents were." he turns to Kevryn "I am indeed, I am a saiyan for the Colony on Frieza planet 145 I've lived there all my life was born and raised there. Were you from a colony or you from Planet Vegeta?" Before the conversation can continue alarms start to sound in the pod due to linking with Bastions Bioscanner "sorry to cut the bonding session short guys but we got a problem i'm picking up a high convergence of energy levels approaching us and they appear to be laced with a strange type of force i haven't picked up before" Bastion begins disconnecting "the long and short is we got company" Aaron blinks, then looks to Bastion."I feel it as well...The energy feels very...Very dark...But the people under it...Don't!" He says, picking up the staff, and quickly going outside the ship. Looking up into the sky, Aaron sees about 10 people, with dark red auras, flying at the group."Those people....They don't look happy to see me..." He says, as they all come down, landing in front of Aaron."Mr.Perkins? Is that you?" Aaron asks, looking at his Biology Teacher. The man afterimages in front of Aaron, and quickly punches him in the face. Aaron's head snaps back, and then looks back up the man, in shock."Okay...I don't know what's happening...But I've wanted to do this...SINCE THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Aaron leaps into the air, and quickly slams his foot against the man's face, sending him back flying into a car. Kevryn nods to Zucana. "I was born and raised on Vegeta but when I was sent away for a mission I came back to a not so pretty sight." he says. He looks over to see a nturally curious face on Zucana before he looks to one side. "Idiots, anyways, seems like we--" Kevryn is then taken out by a car sent flying his way and he crashes into a building. The janitor laughs a little before seeing the same car explode and the building collapse with Kevryn walking out. "Zucana... we'll talk later." he says. In a flash Kevryn after images forward and launches the Janitor into a passing school bus sending it rolling into the sky. Zucana flies up and catches the bus "Wreckless bastard..." He mutters. He quickly catches the beaten up janitor as well lowering them to the ground "Can we try and not harm civillians please Kevryn?!" Zucana looks pretty bitter. "My God Saiyans are all the bloody same no regard for the lives of others..." He turns his attention to the powerful presences above him "So who are these guys then they seem rather odd, they don't seem like they should be anywhere near as strong as they are... Urgh I suppose there's nothing for it.." He sends a barrage of ki blasts towards the group hoping to hit as many of them as possible as hard as possible. Bastion manages to disconnect from the mainframe before stepping out seeing the battle and facepalming catching the bus before it can impact "sometimes i think with allies like us the human race doesn't need enemies" Bastion uses his speed to appear behind them striking each in the back of the head to knock them out and letting them fall. a few moments pass and they step up unphased "o-k thats new, and definately not good for us and them" "Mr Perkins" gets up his body disjointed and several bones broken from the impact, his face holds a smirk of devious glee laughing occasionally "oh my you wayward jaybird, i came to seek monsters looks like a plethora have come forth" he shambles forward licking his lips "whats the matter jaybird? you came searching for the truth, lets see you find it. Oh i just savour imagining you writhing and twisting in fear" he laughs in a shrill mocking tone "oh to hear the screams of it breaking you dear brother will be a liqueur of the greatest sweetness" The people are enveloped by a thick aura in unison as he licks his lips "and one i will take great pleasure in savoring" Aaron listens to his 'teacher'. It's not his normal voice, but a deeper and more formal voice, with a dark and twisted message."Wh-who are you..." Aaron says, listening."Brother?...." Aaron lowers his eyebrows, before springing up again."I HAVE NO BROTHER! YOU'RE NOT MY TEACHER!!! SHUT UPPPP!" He says, pummeling the man into the ground, before the man grabs Aaron's face, and sucker punching him multiple times in the stomach.A squeak of pain comes out of Aaron, before he's thrown back, hitting his head on the trunk of a car, and rolling back over it, landing in front of it. Kevryn watches the seemingly relentless zombie-like humans and grabs the ground underneath him. There is a brief moment of silence, so quiet a thimble could be heard hitting the concrete ground. Slowly there is the sound of tearing and what sounds like a mixture of thunder and lightning coming from the ground. "Whatever your morals are, we Saiyans can only know destruction in the end." he says before a huge outline of cracks begin appearing around the next two blocks of the city where everyone is fighting. "I am the most physically strong Saiyan in existence. You want to see a monster? TRY ME!" he shouts tearing upwards bringing the entire chunk of land into the air with him in a near perfect circle flattening anyone flying to the ground having sent it skywards. He then flies upwards and lands on the still rising ground watching the controlled humans barely stand. "You all can complain later, for now, we gotta fight these things." he says with a determined look on his face. Zucana appears next to Kevryn and slaps him in the face. "You are going to calm the hell down before you end any innocent lives. Alright?! We're not on Vegeta now we're not working for the PTO these peoples lives are NOT expendable. We're not even going to kill these FREAKS!" He says gesturing to the freaks below "We're going to detain them and help them regain their sanity if they ever had it but it is not our right to kill them. You got that! Or is your Saiyan sized ego getting in the way." Zucana seems very bitter about Kevryns angry outburst. "Now if you excuse me I have some people to detain." He rushes up to one of the people and punches their head into the ground before spinning around and kicking one into a nearby wall. He then turns and fires a flurry of ki balls at a group of three near by hoping to take them down. Bastion is surrounded by the people he knocked out a second ago and then sighs loudly not just at that but also due to having to prevent people being swept up in Kevryns more direct action "my god this is just annoying, we have so many internal strifes before the enemy even gets to us sigh i guess thats how it is to someone who lives by their own strength why would they care about those they see below them, so more work for me it seems." After the Battle Aaron gets one last kick on Mr.Perkins, before all of the red auras die down."Wha?" He asks, watching the people get up."Guys....They're free from whatever was controlling them!" He walks up to his teacher, looking down at his body."Mr.Perkins? You ok-" The man quickly hops up, choking Aaron. The red aura seems to exist only in the mans eyes as he slowly chokes Aaron "poor child, thinking you had won so easily. I could win very easily right about now but there would be no fun in taking the easy route, it would put all my hard work to waste" He throws Aaron to the ground laughing "the truth is close to you jaybird look back to the place you call home maybe answers will lie there, do not dissapoint me Jaybird i have high hopes for you so dont break before i get ot play" The man laughs before the aura dissapears and he crumples to the ground from his injuries unconscious. Bastion looks perplexed "well that was a thing, and clearly a trap so Aaron what are you going to do?" Bastion notices the falling landmass "uh while you decide i'm just gonna go deal with that" he flies off powering up using his momentum to slow the masses decent so that he can place it safely and without damaging anything. Kevryn feels the landmass reconnect with the ground and he crosses his arms. "I didn't kill anyone, see?" he says pointing to the injured people. Kevryn walks forward and raises an eyebrow to the obviously surprised Aaron. "What do you think all of that was about, runt?" he asks looking back at the Saiyan Pod and then over to the people who were recently controlled. This can't be a coincidence. he thinks to himself. Zucana looks thoughtfully. "It's clearly a trap... but what for? If whoever this is wants Aaron dead then why didn't he kill him just now when he had the chance...? Hmm. Another matter being who even is this person to begin with and why attack now? The timing makes me wonder if it doesnt have something to do with your family Aaron considering we were just looking at your pod... I mean it's just an assumption but it seems pretty sound. Where is it he's even referring to? Where do you call home?" Aaron thinks for a second, before his eyes widen in fear."CAPSULE CORP!" Aaron says, zooming into the air, in a sonic boom he was headed home. Aaron looks around, and then over a building, he sees his home, on fire."DAD!" He yells, flying down into the house, kicking the door open. He looks around, trying to feel Teru's energy, before he finally finds him. Still alive, but draining slowly. Grabbing his body, Aaron brings him out of the house. "A-Aaron..." Teru says weakly. "Stay with me! You can't die!" Aaron says, tears collecting in his eyes."I know, we can take you to the hospital, quickly!" He says, before feeling a massive pulse of energy near them."....I...I feel that same energy..." Aaron says, looking towards the East. Bastion arrives after locking the landmass back into place but chooses not to speak when he sees the scene due to A not knowing what ot say and B he is searching for whatever set this up. "Dammit, runt." Kevryn launches after Aaron catching him only seconds of coming out of the building. "Runt!" he shouts landing nearby and watching the fire. "Well, they're rich, they can afford another house." Kevryn picks up Teru. "I'll take the green bean to the hospital, don't worry." he says placing Teru over his shoulder, the man mumbling. Kevryn floats into the air and sees Zucana heading their way. "I'll meet you all back here shortly." he shouts flying quickly to the hospital. Zucana watches Aaron fly off "Reckless dumbass!" Zucana follows in hot pursuit behind Aaron. Seeing the flaming scene down there and sees Kevryn fly off with Teru "Rather kind hearted of you Saiyan." He says in Kevryns direction smirking he lowers himself down to Aaron. "This is clearly a set up Aaron. Look we saved your dad now lets just take a minute to plan out our approach. Rushing head first into this won't help, we need to work out where he is and what he has planned and how we can best deal with that." Zucana says seriously to the child seeing the determination in his face. He grabs Aarons arm to keep him from flying off. "Look I know how you're feeling boy but let's at least wait for Kevryn to get back, looking at what's been happening we may need all the help we can get. Alright?" He says in a serious but caring tone. Aaron stands there, trembling."NO!" He yells, pulling away from Zucana."I've held back all my life...I can't be doing this anymore! I need to give it everything I've got, especially since whoever did this went for my father! No one messes with my friends OR my family! I'm not going to hold back this time Zucana! I'm not letting them escape! I'M NOT GOING TO LET THEM LIVE!" Aaron says, angrily. He feels another pulse."We have to move, NOW." He says, flying off. Before Aaron even gets a few meters away he is punched into the ground Bastion is stood over him "stop being such a brat right now, if you rush in like this you will end up no differently than he did. Whoever is doing this is trying to get you too react and he is trying to get you to swing blindly, you go in like this and you go in alone then you die just stop for a second and think" The sound of clapping echos through the empty streets followed by a slightly shrill and devious laughter "The metalic freak and the saiyan in blue have it on the nose jaybird you are just a delightfully volitile string i wrap around my finger" from behind the wreckage a saiyan walks out he has long black straight hair dark blue jeans with and a blood red tank top with a leather jacket, he is clenching his hands into fists as he walks and on his face is a dark blue new model scouter similar to the one found in the pod. He grins as he bows theatrically at them "so Cilryn it has been so many years since you were a sniveling little brat. I arrive back and it seems not much has changed" Aaron recovers from Bastion's strike, and then feels the similar pulse of energy, the dark one. Aaron looks down, to the see the man, and he is immediately struck with somewhat of a nostalgic glare."T-Those eyes..." Aaron says, floating down into the street, looking at the man."How do you know my name?....Who are you?..." Aaron asks, stepping up to him. There is a loud sound from far away that seems to be getting steadily louder and closer to the group. It almost sounds like someone is trying to say something and before anyone can react someone crashes through the side of the house and exits heading directly towards the unknown Saiyan kicking him squarely in the chest while on fire and sending him into an abandoned building which collapses on top of him. When the flames begin to die down, Kevryn is seen standing in the spot the Saiyan was in. "Not my most flashy of entrances, but it was well worth it." he says with a grin pinching a fire on his armor putting it out. Zucana smirks "Well that's one way to approach the situation." He turns to Bastion "Doesn't like we have much time to plan out an attack strategy now whoever this Saiyan is knows who Aaron is and clearly has something planned we'll have to be careful but I'm sure we can take him easily." Zucana grins "He should learn to respect the high class warrior saiyans that me and Kevryn are." He says proudly Bastion rolls his eyes slightly "man all this pride and machismo makes me feel a little underwhelming, ah well i suppose it means lest pressure on me" '' Bastion looks to the fallen building "well thats one way to make an entrance and i suppose it was effective at the very least." The rubble starts to shift as the same laughter emerges only much more intense this time ot the extent it sounds like he is struggling to catch air "ah the sound of things breaking what a sweet symphony it creates, the man gets up dusting himself other than damage to his clothes he seems pretty unscathed. "Ah little Cilryn, such violent companions you keep." he teleports infront of Aaron flicking his forehead "but i suppose that is your sin after all and you cannot run from it. You wish to know who i am? well you are the wayward jaybird and i'm the smirking hunter ever in shadows behind you, keep your eyes on me my sinful brother or those teeth in the dark will find their mark" before the sentence is finished he is begin Aaron hands around his throat but not squeezing "just-like-that". Aaron blinks a couple of times, before realizing what is happening. Aaron grabs the man's arms, trying to pry them off, with little to no luck."Wh-who are you!?" He asks, in a panic."H-How do you know who I am?!" He asks, slinging his leg back, along with his other, pushing off of the man, and flipping him over himself."What do you mean 'my sin'?! What is going on right now?!" He asks, thoroughly confused."You must be an enemy of my Dad's...He probably knows my Saiyan name...That's the only way you COULD know..." Aaron says, watching his every movement. "He's a Saiyan as well." Kevryn says gripping man's tail. "I advise you let go of my friend before I pull this off." he says yanking the man off of Aaron. "I don't take kindly to someone harming a child, regardless of my own mission." he says grunting as he slams the man into the ground then places a hand on Aaron's chest and jumps back carrying Aaron with him to get next to Bastion and Zucana. Kevryn crosses his arms as his Scouter shows there was little to no change in the man's power and health. "Regardless of my mission or wants and needs, anyone who harms a child deserves to be killed. You've just become expendable." he says getting into a fighting stance digging his back fot into the ground, ready to launch off. Zucana puts his arm in front of Kevryn blocking him. "No... this isn't some random Saiyan attacking a child is it?" He directs at the man. "This is an older brother picking on his baby brother... albeit a psychotic older brother picking on his younger brother that has no recollection of him but brothers nonetheless... I should know having a younger brother myself..." Zucana says thoughtfully. "The fact he refered to Aaron as brother was the obvious clue but the whole situation just seemed too obvious to be coincidental all of these issues occur after we search your pod for clues about your past don't they Aaron. Well if you want to know about your past Aaron... I think it's standing right in front of you..." "BINGO, 10 points to the one in blue, I am your brother, Aikon and the Scion of this cesspool we call a family" His voice echos through the ground as he pulls his face out of it "And as for what is this sin i mention, well the fact that you are unaware of your sin is in and of itself your sin." Aikon keeps the grin but goes darkly serious "It is time dear breathrin will you fly on your black wings or will i drag you screaming to the abyss" He licks his lips "I can go for either the sounds of a victims screams in the dark quench a thirst i cannot explain and brings a euphoria that stirs within the chasm of my mind. You there the Saiyan with the freaks tail, next time put a little more feeling into it pain helps me feel oh so alive." he caps this of with breaking into his laugh without breaking his eye contact with Aaron. Bastion is stood slightly in the way in his combat stance "yeah he seems just lovely doesn't he, i dont know who the hell you are and what is your problem but i'll be damned if you think you can just toy with people and dispose of them like this" Aaron stands there, watching oh so carefully."So your name is Aikon..." He walks up to Aikon, not breaking the eye contact, and returning the serious glare."I don't know what it's like having a brother....Maybe...Maybe we could all just make this work..." Aaron says, looking up at his 'brother', gaining a small grin. Before his eyebrows lower quickly, and his strength bursting."YEA RIGHT!" He says, afterimaging behind Aikon, and spin kicking him through a building."Enough talk, LET'S DANCE YOU ARROGANT JERK!" -After the battle with Aikon- Kevryn descends on Aikon who tries to get up but is met with Kevryn's heavy foot on his back. Kevryn grabs Aikon's tail and yanks hard hearing the Saiyan let out an animalistic scream. "I thought you liked pain, runt. No worries, this won't hurt... me." he says laughing before pulling even harder and detaching the tail as Aikon wails out and Kevryn pushes more pressure on his back using his foot until he hears cracking and begins laughing out loud holding the detached tail in his hand. An increasing sound can be heard, like how Kevryn entered on Aikon earlier. But this time, this sound was higher, and sadder."STOOPPPP!!!" Suddenly, a foot appears on Kevryn's cheek, kicking him away from Aikon."He isn't worth our effort! Can't you see he's just playing us?! Wanting us to hurt him?! Did you two forget that when a Saiyan is near death it only makes him stronger?!" He says, to Zucana and Kevryn."Look....He's the absolute worst person I've met....That's why if anyone here kills him, it'll be me...." Aaron looks down at Aikon, his hair falling to black."But it won't be now..." He turns to his brother."You may think I"m foolish for this...And I guess I am....But I'm giving you one last chance to leave here..To leave us..." Aaron says, shaking slightly."A l-life is a life....No matter how corrupted the Soul..." He says, referring to Aikon."Now sacrifice your pride, and leave here....Go, Aikon..." Aaron says, tears swelling in his eyes. Suddenly a fist lands on Aarons cheek sending him flying. A golden haired Zucana is floating there. "Hehehe. Don't be daft Aaron. He's a Saiyan as you said at this point letting him leave here is just asking him to hunt you down and kill you." He places his foot on Aikons back and outstretches his hand pointing at his head charging up a ki blast. "I'd say you're going to enjoy this you crazy fool but then again I doubt you'll feel a thing." He has a grin on his face as he readies himself to kill the man. "Y'know what they say? Better to be dead than sorry. Hehehehehe!" He fires the shot just to the side of Aikons head. He steps off Aikon and kicks him very strongly into a nearby wall destroying it. "Get the hell out of here you sorry excuse for a saiyan. You better damn well learn some respect for your Elite superiors otherwise next time we meet you'll see just how much of a saiyan warrior I can be." He says darkly as he glares at Aikon with green piercing eyes. From the dust Aikons laughter rings out "oh such pain such aggression such raw brutality, it looks like father was right your dark wings do infest all you meet, except for that enhanced quiet one i would say your sin is shared deep with those of saiyan blood" His laughter intesifies the red aura emerging with a black mist as his body falls down beaten "do not forget my dear little brother, you bare our brand even if you do not show it and its flames will consume you all" from the mist spark 2 red eyes "you think you are good enough to judge my laugh do not flatter yourselves beating my shadow is like swatting a fly so i suppose kudos fools now before i go here is a going away present" from the shadows burst out 3 long tendrils that launch specifically at Aaron Zucana and Kevryn they try to block but it passes straight through them "my my such darkness its almost beautiful a symphony of destruction it makes me proud brother" At this point Bastion jumps in using his Android barrier to push the tendrils away he was clearly gearing up for a reaction but didnt expect that Aikons tone immediately becomes serious "fine i will let you fly a little longer jaybird, keep an eye out for that star crossed place i call home" he starts laughing again the mist swirling together and dissapearing with his laughter quietly fading into echos. Kevryn is still in the same position he was when he was crushing Aikon's ribs. The kick didn't do much more but leave a scratch. "You know, could've sworn I crushed a lung." he says looking back before Aikon coughs up some blood. "There it is. As for you, Runt." he starts as he begins walking towards Aaron. "We need to have a little chat. If you think you can just kick me without consequences you'r dead wrong." Kevryn clenches his fist and bares his teeth before relaxing and turning back to normal. "You and I are fighting, anyone's free to join, it's time for a training session, runt." Aaron gets up, recovering from Zucana's punch. He nods to Kevryn."Y-Yea...I really need to get my head in the game...Sorry about the kick, I don't know what I'm doing here..." He says, coughing up a little bit of blood. "Hehe" Zucana, still in super saiyan, laughs "Is that an open invitation I hear Kevryn? I'd be more than happy to take you up on your offer. It'd do you some good to fight a real warrior instead of this runt don't you think?" Zucana says with a grin Bastion sighs "urgh always fighting with you guys i'm starting to see what Aikon meant and when i am seeing sense in a lunatic i know i'm screwed." Bastion walks up to Kev "sure sure go fight" he punches him square in the jaw sending him flying quite a far distance across the planet "jsut dont do it here" he picks up Aaron and before he can protest throws him in the same direction then walks up to Zucana pats his shoulder and walks past him "i'm gonna clean up this mess you go knock some sense into those 2" Warrior's Don't Fall - Yo Son Goku and Friends Return! It's been four months since Maestro attacked the Planet Earth in Kevryn's Timeline. Having returned to his home universe and used the Namekian Dragon Balls to return Dende and then use Earth's Dragon Balls to fix the damage, Kevryn has returned his home to how it originally was but left his old teammates in Other World upon their request so they could not be used against their Captain. Now while overlooking a party held by Mr. Satan who invited everyone to a local gala at his request, Kevryn awaits from afar resting against a nearby tree. Trunks sends out a signal to the local Time Patrollers once he notices something off in Kevryn's timeline and increases the signal to alarm them. "Hurry up guys... c'mon! This is important..." he grumbles to himself. Bastion appears on the nest "So whats the big panic? This is kind of eating into my holiday" Bastion walks up to Trunks "Observing our dear interplanetery wrecking balls plain of time? Ok whats the problem?" Aaron lands in the sector, his power larger than before."I came as soon as I heard the signal." He says walking next up next to Bastion."What's wrong?" He asks looking at Trunks. Monarch appears next to Bastion. "I heard there was some drastic task that needed performing so being the delightful little boy scout I am I just rushed over here." He smirks "I hope we at least get a decent fight out of this these time patrols often go quite interestingly." "Great, what else could interrupt my training besides the Antenna head", appears Akashi besides Monarch, his power considerably low since the last time Trunks nods to all of them. "Guys, something's wrong. First, some good news, Kevryn brought everything back to normal in his timeline but he left his allies deceased so they wouldn't be controlled by Maestro. As for that fact... Abo and Kado, two beings that also attacked my timeline are heading towards Earth in his world and are far stronger than they should be. They were roughly the strength Frieza had when he destroyed Planet Vegeta so you should all be ready for anything." he states grabbing the time scroll and putting it away before opening a wormhole. "Okay, enter when you're mentally ready." Bastion throws on his coat "Well then thats an interesting development, I suppose there is no point wasting time here" Bastion steps towards the wormhole "i'll take point i guess see you all on the other side" Bastion straightens his coat out as he jumps through the wormhole first. Aaron balls his fists, thinking to himself."''Frieza...That name...Is familiar..." He shakes his head, looking to the portal."Alright, I'm ready too!" He says floating into the portal determined. Monarch smirks "You're joking? You say they're as strong as Frieza as if we should be threatened, we are leagues above what Frieza was when he destroyed my home planet. This may prove to be the easiest patrol yet." he says with a smirk as he enters the portal. Akashi would effortlessly transform into super saiyan "To prove his statement, of what I heard Goku thrashed Frieza in this form, Myself, Monarch and plenty of others can easily transform into it; in fact I can go beyond it", he said reverting back "Well, whatever. Let's get this over with", he said entering into the portal. When the others enter the Kevryn's World it still has that heavy feeling that Aaron and Bastion are familiar with from being here before. From afar there is a party going on with Kakarot, Vegeta, and the others enjoying themselves while far away a power level can be sensed approaching the planet. Kevryn is located by a tree just outside of the gates sleeping against it while sitting on the ground with his arms folded. Even in his sleep he looks angry. "Man it still feels weird here, i can't say im a fan" Bastion notices kevryn asleep "Aww sleeping beauty awaits the prince, or someone to turn into a human sized snooze button. Well it goes against every facet of my comment sense but what the hell " he walks over to kev "yo captain planet crack your reinforcements have arrived" Aaron sees Kevryn , and instantly wonders if what he is seeing is real."K-Kevryn..." He says, walking up to him."Um, yes. We're here to help you..." He says, looking at him from the corner of his eyes, wondering if he knows who Aaron is. Monarch smirks when he gets through the portal "Well I'm liking this already, it feels like home. The measly gravity on Earth just doesn't feel the same, this feels much more like it did on planet Vegeta. Oi Kevryn wake up if we're going to kill these fools we might as well get it done quickly I can't imagine this will be very entertaining." "I can't find fighting bunch of weaklings entertaining, Zucana", Akashi comments "But yeah, it's time we get this over with" The others appear at the front and see Bastion, Aaron, Monach, and Akashi before looking into the sky and points out the two loudly approaching attack pods. Monarch looks back just in time to avoid the left one that also takes out the tree Kevryn was sleeping again making the saiyan slam his head against the stump. The other attack pod shortly after the one that nearly took our Monarch nails Akashi and sends him past Kevryn and into the nearby pool of water. The two attack pods soon open and reveal a strange alien and another Saiyan that looks similar to Vegeta. "Hello, I come seeking your assitance." the saiyan says with a smile. "What are you doing here Tarble?" Vegeta asks walking down the stairs. "Big Brother!" everyone from the Z Fighters freaks out hearing the saiyan call Vegeta "brother". Bastion is just watching he has descided to lean against the stump that was left from the impact, he is amused at the sight of Akashi getting sent flying. "So that's vegeta? He also had a brother? hmm must have missed that when i perused the archives" Aaron looks at Akashi in the Fountain."Well isn't karma a bi- Oh my god that's Goku and Vegeta." He says, in awe of seeing the two. Monarch smirks "Before I'd left Vegeta Prince Vegeta didn't even exist, I had read up about him same as Bastion but I had no idea he has a runt of a brother as well, I should imagine Vegeta being the heir he was the one everyone cared about, the one trained as a warrior as the other one just faded to the background. Still, their resemblance to King Vegeta is uncanny." Akashi manages to stop himself at the very last second, sending a shockwave to water in the pool which splatters everywhere "Ha, made it", he smirked before looking around and realizing the water is everywhere and on everyone ".... Well, this party got very interesting", he said slowly teleporting away back to the group and coughing "Anyways..." Kevryn is half buried under the dirt sleeping with his snoring audible from underneath. Tarble explains that there are two powerful enemies that attacked the planet he was on to defend. After the proper introductions, KAkarot demonstrates his Super Saiyan-jin power which shatters Tarble's scouter and is far stronger than what is known in Trunks' timeline due to the gravity and power difference between the two worlds. Shortly after the demonstration, everyone can feel the power approaching this time. "Oh no, it's Abo and Kado... Please, I beg you all for your help!" Tarble pleads. "well if that lump wont wake then sure i can lend my power to this fight if they are as strong as you say they may be an interesting match" Bastion steps forward drawing out his tonfas "so what the hell lets get too this we cant have some idiots ruin a party can we" Aaron summons his staff, stepping up as well."I've been wanting a good fight and I think will suffic- Oh MY GOD GOHAN" He says looking over at the man, before shaking his head and looking back to Tarble."We better get this show on the road." Monarch smirks "I'm not too sure fighting guys with strength comparable to Frieza will be a good fight but it should be good for a laugh." Akashi stood in his base form "Well, I can at least test my strength without super saiyan form", he said as a dark matter suddenly formed on his hand, turning into a staff "Taking out Frieza-tier in base form should be quite entertaining" The two attack pods land in front of everyone and two identical aliens come out of them. One red and one blue. They both laughed simultaneously and had a knack for finishing each other's thoughts. "So, this is where that weakling went to-" "And now he's got weakling friends." they said. The others question who they were and they claimed to be "Abo" and "Kado". The two prepare to battle, meanwhile the Z Fighters take this light heartedly and decide to allow Goten and Trunks to deal with them alongside the heroes until they decide to let Bastion, Monarch, Akashi, and Aaron handle them while they enjoy their party and invite you all to join afterwards. Meanwhile, Kevryn lets out a very loud snoring noise. Bastion sweat drops "These were the things that had trunks so worried? odd they appear more annoying than threatening" Bastion notices the others leaving "I know they think they are being nice but it just looked like they dumped this one on us. Whatever, best to get on with this one i suppose. Yo Monarch got room for your special brand of fireworks?" Aaron looks at Monarch."Yeah, it wouldn't be a party, without fireworks would it." He says. Monarch smirks "Oh it would be my pleasure." He floats off the ground and suddenly a huge amount of butterflies flow out of his wings and form a river of buterflies following one behind the other they circle around Monarch before flowings underneath him and upwards towards the sky, once there Monarch raises his left hand with an open palm as he closes his fist the butterflies all stop in place and appear to combust forming a blue butterfly pattern in the sky. He lowers his arm. The butterflies that hadn't exploded at all but merely set alight now split into two groups each going for a different member of the two very surprised brothers. As the very hot butterflies hit the brothers they finally explode on impact, it's hard to tell what hurt more, the extreme heat or the impact of the explosion. "How's that for a fireworks show?" He says with a devilish smirk as his eyes flash pink almost threateningly. Akashi smirked "Now I know who to bring for any and all fireworks" As the smoke begins clearing they hear chuckling and sees two pairs of red eyes as the brothers begin walking out towards them with a red aura around each of them. "Kado, let's destroy them..." "Thoroughly and painfully, I agree Abo." The two let off strong energy that pushes the Time Patrollers back and allow Aaron and Bastion to be trapped together and Monarch and Akashi to be trapped together. "The red haired one and shortie are mine..." "to deal with. And the Saiyans are mine to crush." Abo faces off against Bastion and Aaron. Kado faces off against Monarch and Akashi. In the not too far background, Maestro bites into a pear and chuckles to himself. "Now this will be a show." he says to himself. Abo the Red Moon Abo * Health: 440,393.75/500,000 * Strength: 500 * Speed: 500 * Stamina: 1,500/1,500 * Blast Gauge: 0/5 * Blast 1: Alien Swap * Blast 2: Super Energy Ball Bastion Allara * Health: 952,500/ 952,000 * Strength: 298 (361.25) * Speed: 319 * Stamina: 820/880 * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: 2x tonfa (dual rapiers), gloves of battle mastery (ki and combat gloves), cyborg combat chasis, lime green scarf, 2x senzu beans * Effects: Android purebreed bonus, android barrier (ki), self repair system, +25% ki and physical damage, +25% health and strength, -20% stamina and speed, +20% speed * Blast 1: equilibrium * Blast 1: human condition * Blast 2: divergent breakthrough * Blast 2: eternal divergence * Signature: divergent path * Ultimate: super electric strike Aaron Soul * Health: 626,000/626,000 * Strength: 234 * Speed: 207 ( 248.4 ) * Stamina: 440/500 * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: Staff of Souls( Dual Swords ),Combat Gloves,Blood-Stained Headband (Lime-Green Scarf) * Effects: 50% Phys Damage Boost,( Full Saiyan,Combat Gloves ) 20% Speed Boost (Lime-Green Scarf) * Blast 1: Soul Sense * Blast 1: Plasma Field * Blast 2: Plasma Wisp * Blast 2: Super Kamehameha * Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit Turn Order: Bastion, Aaron, Abo * "So divide and conquer huh? Fair enough lets see just how wrong your choice of foes may be" Bastion starts with a preemptive charge striking Abo in the stomach forcing it upwards before smashin his tonfas together with his midriff inbetween and throwing him toward Aaron (10 dual tonfa strikes, 6 hit, 59,606.25 damage) * Aaron twirls his staff, before flicking Abo up into the air, and grasping his face, he throws him back down to the ground, catching him on the staff painfully, and then kneeing him in the stomach, bicycle kicking him upwards, and shit whipping his face back into the dirt with a kick."Alright Bastion, time for defense!" He says, holding his Staff in a stance. ( 10 Dual Sword Strikes ) Kado the Blue Sun Kado * Health: 500,000/500,000 * Strength: 500 * Speed: 500 * Stamina: 1,450/1,500 * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Blast 1: Alien Swap * Blast 2: Super Energy Wave Monarch * Health:720,000/720,000 * Strength:291 * Speed:379.5 * Stamina:900/900 * Blast Gauge:0/5 * Equipment:Streamline gear, ki gloves, Lime green scarf, 2 senzu beans * Effects:+50% speed, +25% Ki damage, +25% physical * Blast 1:Burning Butterflies * Blast 1:Buttershield * Blast 2:Butterfly Barrage * Blast 2:Papillons eyes * Ultimate:Saiyan Spirit Akashi * Health: 432,000/481,000 * Strength: 162 (210) * Speed: 161 * Stamina: 500 * Blast Gauge: 0/5 * Equipment: Combat Gloves, Streamline Combat Clothing, Dual Swords, 2 Senzu Beans * Effects: +50% Physical Damage * Abilities: Saiyan Pride * Blast 1: Afterimage * Blast 1: Solar Flare * Blast 2: Blaster Shell * Blast 2: Saiyan Spirit * Ultimate: Zone Turn Order: Kado, Akashi, Monarch * KAdo laughs at the two of them and holds out his hand firing multiple ki blasts from it crashing into Akashi and then he opens his mouth firing out another blast to finish with a massive explosion (10 Ki Blasts, 7 hit, 49,000 damage). *